Respire à fond
by Codzwallop
Summary: S3E10/11 - L'équipe Atlantis a quitté la galaxie de Pégase. Elizabeth semble très mal supporter le retour sur Terre et sombre peu à peu dans la dépression...


**Note de l'auteur **: Cette fic n'est pas nouvelle, c'est simplement le résultat de la relecture de "Respire à fond et profite de l'instant présent". Les 4 chapitres n'en forment plus qu'un désormais. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (constructives de préférence).

**Localisation :** troisième saison. Episodes "Exil forcé". Carson sort de chez Elizabeth après l'avoir invitée à dîner en compagnie de John, Rodney et lui-même.

**Couple :** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir

**Storyline :** Après le retour forcé de l'expédition Atlantis, tout le personnel doit reprendre une vie normale. Certains ont plus de chances que d'autres puisqu'ils sont autorisés à travailler pour le programme "Porte des Étoiles". C'est le cas de Carson, John ou Rodney. Le Dr Weir, quant à elle, est mise à l'écart, situation qu'elle n'arrive pas à digérer. Après plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles d'elle, Carson s'inquiète et décide de lui rendre une petite visite.

_**Respire à fond**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chez Elizabeth**

Carson venait tout juste de sortir de l'appartement du Dr Weir. Celle-ci se leva et décida de faire un peu de ménage. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était beaucoup laissée aller depuis son retour d'Atlantis. Elle ne répondait plus au téléphone, ou si peu, ne mangeait que des plats commandés, quand elle mangeait, et le ménage... Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Cela lui paraissait alors trop insignifiant. Mais la visite du Dr Beckett avait tout changé. A dire le vrai, elle s'était sentie gênée, presque honteuse de devoir montrer son bazar, son intimité. Mais peut-être Carson avait-il été le plus gêné des deux. Voir l'ancienne responsable de la cité d'Atlantis dans un si piètre état... S'il l'avait comparée à la cité elle-même, il aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu tout son faste d'autrefois. Elle était devenue l'âme d'Atlantis avec le temps. A présent, elle portait un survêtement gris, des chaussettes de sport, et ses cheveux étaient attachés : la panoplie de la femme déprimée. Rien à voir avec son uniforme ou ses fameux tee-shirts rouges ; tout autour d'elle traînaient des plats vides, des verres, des vêtements, des feuilles volantes, etc. Il avait dû avoir un choc en entrant dans la pièce, pensa Elizabeth. Elle qui d'habitude respirait la confiance en soi, la beauté, le pouvoir. Voilà qu'elle était devenue faible, et pire que tout, elle s'apitoyait sur son sort. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu sur Atlantis, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant, avant de retomber dans sa torpeur, elle résolut de se secouer un peu. Sac poubelle en main, elle commença à ranger.

* * *

**Au SGC**

Pendant ce temps, de retour au SGC, Carson réfléchissait. Il était triste pour le Dr Weir et les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. S'il ne se trompait pas, il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde capable de faire réagir Elizabeth et les quartiers de cette personne se trouvaient à deux couloirs seulement de l'infirmerie. Il s'y dirigea et frappa à la porte. Il entendit le colonel Sheppard avant même que celui-ci ne vienne ouvrir ; et pour cause, ce dernier était au téléphone avec Rodney McKay.

-Rodney...c'est bon, j'ai compris. De toute façon on se voit ce soir. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Je suis certain que vous exagérez.

Il fit signe à Carson, autant pour le saluer que pour le faire entrer.

-A ce soir Rodney... Rodney... Grrrr... Bon, Rodney !...

Il coupa la communication, n'attendant pas que McKay termine sa complainte.

-Eh Doc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mes somptueux quartiers ? Je croyais que nous ne nous verrions que ce soir, avec Rodney.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je..., enfin voilà, je reviens de l'appartement du Dr Weir. Je m'inquiétait qu'elle ne réponde pas à mes messages. Bref, je..., enfin elle euh… Ne va pas bien.

-Est-ce qu'elle est malade?

-On peut dire ça, oui. Mais je ne parlerais pas de problèmes physiques, colonel... Je ne suis pas psy, mais à mon avis, elle sombre peu à peu dans la dépression.

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez?

-Tout à fait sûr. Elle ne sort plus, ne mange plus, ne parle plus à personne, en fait elle nous évite tous. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle ne fait plus le ménage, et ne prend plus la peine de s'habiller.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, enfin elle passe sa vie en survêtement quoi.

-Ah! Vous m'avez fait peur... non pas que le reste ne m'inquiète pas mais euh... pourquoi me dire tout ça à moi ? Je n'ai pas vu Elizabeth depuis notre dernier debriefing, ça fait plus d'un mois… bref... continuez.

_Fait comme si de rien n'était, John,_ se dit-il, _fais comme si tu ne te sentais pas concerné..._

-Voilà, j'y ai réfléchi sur le chemin du retour, et je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse l'aider, ou du moins la faire réagir.

-... Oui...

John imita presque le général Jack O'Neill: yeux interrogateurs, légers hochements de tête, mains qui essayent d'entraîner la suite de la conversation... Il avait été à bonne école.

-... Vous.

-... Moi? John regarda derrière lui en espérant voir quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

-Qui d'autre ? Sur Atlantis, vous étiez quasiment tout le temps fourrés ensemble, sans mentionner le fait que vous dirigiez tous les deux la cité. Et lors des situations de crise, vous étiez le seul qu'elle écoutait vraiment lorsqu'elle ne savait plus quelle décision prendre. Elle a confiance en vous. N'ai-je pas raison ?

-Si vous le dites... Euh, je... Je veux bien essayer. Je...

-Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas refuser. Je vous remercie, colonel. Au fait, je l'ai invité à dîner avec nous ce soir. Je passe la prendre à sept heures. Vous pourrez lui parler là-bas si ça vous arrange.

John réfléchi une seconde. Pourquoi attendre le soir ? Après tout, il venait de rentrer de mission et avait quelques jours de repos.

-En fait, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent d'aller la voir cet après-midi. Je viens de rentrer de mission et la prochaine est dans deux jours. Autant en profiter avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose.

-Merci, colonel.

-C'est vous que je devrais remercier, vous vous inquiétez beaucoup trop pour nous, et ce bien que nous ne soyons plus sur Atlantis !

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du docteur, en signe d'approbation et de remerciement.

-A ce soir alors.

-A ce soir, colonel.

* * *

**De nouveau chez Elizabeth**

Elizabeth était assise dans un fauteuil. L'appartement était impeccable, elle avait pris sa douche et s'était changée. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, mais son cerveau bouillonnait et elle était exténuée. Atlantis. Elle ne pouvait, ni ne voulait l'oublier. Elle s'y accrochait comme à la vie mais oubliait de vivre le moment présent. Simon le lui avait souvent répété pourtant : "Respire à fond et profite". Mais c'était trop dur. Où est passée Elizabeth Weir, se répétait-elle sans cesse. Pourquoi sa force morale l'avait-elle quittée ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre plus longtemps; quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte, encore. Que faire? Était-ce Carson qui revenait à la charge? Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte et regarda dans le judas. Mince, c'était John... sûrement la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de parler, à qui elle avait envie d'expliquer son état. A ses yeux, c'était presque Atlantis personnifiée, un souvenir vivant. Et le voilà qui s'amusait à approcher son nez du judas, puis son œil gauche (ou bien était-ce le droit?), de l'autre côté de la porte. Elizabeth sourit. Quel idiot! Elle ouvrit.

-John! Vous n'avez pas perdu le sens de l'humour on dirait.

-On dirait que non ! Rodney ne serait pas de cet avis cela dit. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, pour vous ce serait plutôt l'inverse... ?

-Carson...?

-Ce cher Doc nous adore, dit-il avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Est-ce que...Je peux entrer?

-Oh euh, oui bien sûr, veuillez m'excusez.

Il entra, et fut étonné de trouver un appartement impeccable. Carson avait pourtant insisté sur le désordre qui y régnait...

-Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver votre appartement dans cet état...

Elle rougit et évita le regard du colonel.

-Oui, je sais, je viens juste de faire le grand ménage. Depuis le temps, c'était devenu un peu chaotique ici, avoua-t'elle. Cela dit, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant que Carson ne vienne me rendre visite. Je... Je suis contente de vous revoir John.

Elle le regarda, lui sourit vaguement, puis retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, les jambes repliées et le menton posé sur les genoux. John se désolait de la voir déconfite. C'était une première pour lui. Malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraître, elle était amoindrie. Elle était plus mince aussi (ou était-ce l'effet survêtement ?). Il s'approcha du canapé puis s'assit près d'elle, sans pour autant empiéter sur son espace. Il ne dit rien mais observa. Elizabeth ne savait pas non plus quoi dire. En fait, elle s'était remise à écrire ses "mémoires". John l'interrogea du regard. Elle releva la tête, exaspérée. Puis elle s'emporta :

-Je ne vous ai pas invité, colonel. Alors si vous êtes venu pour parler, parlez. Qu'on en finisse au plus vite; j'ai mieux à faire!

_Colonel ? Mieux à faire ?_ Voilà un comportement plus qu'inhabituel, se dit John. Surtout qu'à part écrire, elle n'avait rien à faire; plus de travail à proprement parler, et pas de projet. Sa colère soudaine était sans doute due à son état dépressif, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il espérait. Lui en voulait-elle d'être venu ? Ou plutôt de ne pas être venu avant ?

-Whoa ! on se détend..., s'indigna John

Il se tut, puis, après quelques secondes reprit plus calmement :

-Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?

Mieux valait marcher dans son jeu, et parler ; la faire parler.

-Rien.

Apparemment, elle s'était radoucit. Son humeur changeait en moins de deux. Les femmes et leurs hormones, c'était donc vrai ? Réprimant cette idée, John décida de retenter sa chance.

-Je peux...?

Elizabeth le jaugea pendant quelques secondes, le vert de ses yeux plus intense qu'à l'ordinaire puis, tout en continuant à le fixer, elle lui tendit son manuscrit.

-« Atlantis, Mémoires du Dr Elizabeth Weir », lut-il à haute voix.

-Atlantis me manque à moi aussi, vous savez. Ronon, Teyla, les jumpers, le golf, les Wraiths... Enfin, non, peut-être pas les Wraiths...

Il mourait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué durant tout ce temps.

-Atlantis ne me manque pas.

John ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un ricanement. Qui cherchait-elle a convaincre ?

-Vous écrivez un bouquin sur la cité, l'informa-t'il ironiquement.

Elle était dans un déni total : elle affichait toujours une grande force de caractère malgré sa tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle cache ses sentiments ?

-Je suis désolée... Écoutez, John, je ne sais pas ce que Carson vous a raconté, mais je vais très bien.

-Je vois ça.

Ils se regardaient, Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, c'était sa façon de poser une question, de défier les gens.

-Vous ne répondez plus au téléphone, vous ne sortez plus de chez vous, vous ne travaillez même plus...

-Alors maintenant vous m'espionnez ?

John était pris au dépourvu.

-Mais... mais non voyons, je constate seulement.

Pourtant, c'était vrai, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Elizabeth. Il lui avait téléphoné plusieurs fois par jour sans résultat, laissant toujours des messages, puis avait pris l'habitude de se garer devant chez elle à différentes heures de la journée, quand il n'était pas en mission, afin de la surveiller. Mais elle n'était jamais sortie. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Elizabeth se remit à griffonner.

-Ça suffit !

Il se leva et prit le manuscrit des mains du docteur, ou en tout cas il essaya. Elle le tenait fermement, comme si sa vie en avait dépendu. Le tout eut pour effet de tirer Elizabeth hors du canapé, et de la secouer quelque peu.

-Que faites-vous ? Ça ne va pas, non ?!

-C'est vous qui n'allez pas. Regardez-vous. Vous êtes calme puis soudain vous vous transformez en furie. Vous me mentez, vous...

Il essayait toujours de lui arracher le manuscrit.

- Lâchez-le, lâchez ce manuscrit Elizabeth.

Il la regardait dans les yeux.

-Lâchez Atlantis ! Laissez-la s'en aller.

Elle se rendait compte de l'inquiétude de John à son égard, mais elle voulait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Sentir à quel point il pouvait tenir à elle. Peut-être n'était-ce que de l'amitié. Non, il fallait arrêter d'y penser. Mais… Lâcher le manuscrit c'était le lâcher lui aussi, le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

-S'il vous plaît, non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne VEUX pas, dit-elle presque au bord des larmes.

Atlantis représentait pour elle un échec, et Dieu savait à quel point elle pouvait détester les échecs. Tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait accumulé depuis son retour commençait à affaiblir ses murailles mentales. John put enfin dégager le livre, qu'il posa sur la table basse. Elizabeth avait la tête baissée, elle était prête à laisser échapper un sanglot. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

Toute la peine qu'avait accumulée Elizabeth se libéra et elle pleura librement.

Cela faisait maintenant huit minutes qu'elle sanglotait et que John lui caressait doucement le dos et les cheveux. Il avait chronométré la durée de cette étreinte magique sur la pendule de grand-mère adossé au mur du salon. Fait bien étonnant quand on y pense, puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés quasiment depuis le début, pour savourer ce moment tant attendu. La dernière fois qu'Elizabeth l'avait étreint remontait au jour de la première attaque massive des Wraiths sur Atlantis, lorsqu'il était revenu sain et sauf d'une mission pourtant suicide. Il ne le sentit que très légèrement, sans doute à cause du tissu, et pourtant il en était sûr, elle venait de déposer ses lèvres délicates sur sa clavicule gauche,... John la serra un peu plus fort, puis ils s'éloignèrent lentement.

-Elizabeth...

Elle l'interrompit, appuyant le bout de ses longs doigts sur les lèvres de John. Ce dernier ressentit une drôle de pression dans le bas-ventre. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait lentement de lui, John la retint par l'épaule puis, sans prévenir, l'embrassa fougueusement. Elizabeth en eut le souffle coupé, mais après tout, elle s'en fichait. Elle répondit au baiser, et posa une main sur la joue de John. Elle brûlait. Cela devait finir par arriver, songèrent-ils à l'unisson. John savourait chaque seconde et chaque sensation tandis que la deuxième main d'Elizabeth épousait sa nuque. Elle s'agrippait à lui autant qu'elle le pouvait. Pendant quelques secondes encore, ils luttèrent pour ne pas briser leur étreinte, s'imprégnant autant que possible l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres, leurs dents, leurs langues. John commença à embrasser le menton de la jeune femme. Elle gémit faiblement, ce qui eut un effet immédiat chez lui, mais il essaya malgré tout de se contrôler. Enfin, ils reprirent leur souffle, joue contre joue, les yeux clos. Parler aurait gâché cet instant si précieux, tant attendu. Ce fut John qui rompit finalement le silence:

-Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? murmura-t'il.

Ils se dévisageaient. Elizabeth sourit et se mordit la lèvre, signe d'embarras chez elle. John était beau lorsqu'il rougissait, songea-t-elle.

Lentement, ils comblèrent l'espace entre eux deux, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Ce baiser fut plus doux que le premier; John avait délicatement pris le visage d'Elizabeth entre ses mains et tous deux recherchaient le contact. D'abord les lèvres, qu'ils goûtaient, mordillaient, puis, elle, entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, pour expirer, et John en profita pour y glisser sa langue. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, ce qui fit frémir le colonel. Cet échange magnifique semblait rendre toute sa confiance à Elizabeth. Ses mains, jusqu'ici peu actives, glissèrent vers les épaules de John, puis l'une d'elle se dégagea pour aller se placer sur sa nuque, et finalement, vers ses cheveux. Elle les serra dans son poing tout en essayant d'attirer John à elle le plus possible afin d'intensifier leur étreinte et surtout leur baiser. John bifurqua ensuite vers le coin de sa bouche puis vers son menton, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, mais cette fois, il posa sa main sur le cou d'Elizabeth afin qu'elle penche la tête en arrière et qu'il puisse l'embrasser plus aisément. Elizabeth n'en revenait pas. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire? Certes elle en avait rêvé des centaines de fois, mais la concrétisation lui faisait extrêmement peur. Elle tremblait. John s'en aperçut et stoppa net. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur puis dit:

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés, Elizabeth. Si tu souhaites que nous arrêtions, dis-le moi maintenant, parce que si je t-embrasse encore, je ne réponds plus de rien...

En effet, il se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Que faire? Se demanda Elizabeth. Succomber à l'amour, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, ou faire appel à la raison ? Mais quelle raison ? Ils n'étaient plus sur Atlantis. Ils n'y retourneraient peut-être jamais. Il n'y avait plus de commission pour leur interdire la "fraternisation". Et John n'était plus ni son subordonné ni le responsable militaire de la cité. Elizabeth se rendit enfin compte que quitter la galaxie de Pégase ne lui avait pas apporté que des malheurs et des déceptions. A présent, elle pouvait laisser libre cours à ses sentiments, sans avoir peur des conséquences. Elle devait absolument en profiter. John l'avait compris, lui. Elle le connaissait depuis presque deux ans à présent, et l'avait aimé dès les premiers jours.

-Elizabeth...?

Il la fixait toujours, intensément, l'air désespéré et plein de désir. C'est elle qui l'embrassa cette fois. Puis, alors que deux mains à la fois protectrices et passionnées se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes autour d'elle, John lui fit comprendre qu'il la voulait dans ses bras. D'une main, il chercha la chaleur de sa peau et glissa sous son t-shirt, jusqu'à la taille de son pantalon. Là, il l'a souleva et Elizabeth entourer sa taille de ses longues jambes.

« La chambre est de ce côté », murmura-t'elle à son oreille en indiquant la porte à côté de l'horloge de grand-mère. Elle sentit son sourire sur sa peau, un sourire auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister...

Fin


End file.
